Stargate Series Revival
'Stargate Atlantis: (SGA)' Atlantis returns to Pegasus with many old faces and some new ones after 5 years. On their return journey they accidentally stumble upon a technologically superior race of aliens. After a fight with the aliens for control of Atlantis the once isloated aliens become able to travel through deep space quickly. Back in Pegasus the Genii and Wraith stir up trouble just as the new aliens arrive. David Nykl and Robert Piccardo announced they would not be returning as their respected characters of Radeck and Woolsey. After season 1 it was renewed for 3 more seasons. 'Main Cast:' Joe Flannigan as John Sheppard- the leader of his own team who goes on major missions. Rachael Luttrell as Teyla Emmegan- a warrior and mother struggling with her two lives David Hewlett as Rodney McKay- an odd ball scientist with eccentric ideas which mostly work. Jason Momoa as Ronon Dex- the muscle of the expedition who is very tough and skilled at hand to hand combat. Manu Bennett as General Klint- the new General assigned to the base who likes action more than diplomacy and has as a dark secret. Jewel Staite as Jennifer Keller- a nurse who works at Atlantis and is dating McKay. David Tennant as David Ogburn- a brilliant British scientist assigned to the return trip. McKay and him clash constantly. 'Recurring Cast:' Paul McGillian as Carson Beckett- a doctor who works at Atlantis and occasionally leaves. Michael Shannon as Xarthon- The cruel militaristic leader of the Ultrovians Rainbow Sun Francks as Aiden Ford- Kavan Smith as Major Evan Lorne- Richard Dean Anderson as Jack O'Neill- Ryan Hobbins as Ladon Radim- Christopher Heyerdahl as Todd- Jil Wagner as Larrin- 'Season 1:' Season 1's main villians are the Genii and Ultrovians. The Wraith take a back seat but still have some episodes. The Genii are being seen as sort of desperate because they have been suffering since the expedition left. The Ultrovians believe they can set up a better society, similar to what Soviet Russia was about. This immediatly puts them in conflict with the expedition. 'Season 2:' Season 2's main villians are the Wraith and the Ultrovians. A main part of the story is keeping Atlantis secret from the public since at the end of SG-1 Legacy season 1 (see section below) the stargate program is revealed to the public except anything about Destiny and Pegasus Galaxy. The Genii are still there but with less story arcs. the season also focuses on Teyla and Sheppard's relationship and the expedition trying to help McKay who is part Wraith. 'Season 3:' 'Season 4:' 'Stargate SG-1 Legacy: (SG1)' The old SG-1 team is back together again and on new missions. The new team leads the battle against the Lucian Alliance and the New System Lords. It was officially announced Stargate SG-1 Legacy would recieve 1 season. Later the show was renewed for 4 more seasons. Each season is 14 one hour episodes. 'Main Cast (Seasons 1-3):' Ben Browder as Cameron Mitchell- Michael Shanks as Daniel Jackson- Amanda Tapping as Sammantha Carter- Christopher Judge as Teal'c- Claudia Black as Vala mal Doran- Richard Dean Anderson as Jack O'Neill- Beau Bridges as Hank Landry- 'Main Cast (Season 4-5):' Michael Shanks as Daniel Jackson- Amanda Tapping as Sammantha Carter- Christopher Judge as Teal'c- as Cassandra Fraiser- Summer Glau as Karek mal Doran- as Andrew Dacosta- 'Season 1:' Season 1 deals with the New System Lords. Carter is taken host by a Goa'uld names Ma'at. Halfway through the season she is saved and rejoins SG-1. The Lucian Alliance still plays a role but they are ultimatly defeated by the Goa'uld in Season 2. 'Season 2:' Season 2 deals with the continuing war with the New System Lords. More importantly it deals with the fact that the Stargate Program is now public. Many new changes come about. Also Earth meets a new enemy called the Tyrulerns who oppress the other natives of their planet, The Rychons. Soon a war begins between Earth and the Tyrulerns and they discover a long lost secret about a race long forgotten. Vala mal Doran's daughter is also introduced who happens to be a Tyrulern special agent. Cassandra Fraiser also becomes a major character. 'Season 3:' Season 3 begins with the SGC civil war. After it is revealed that the SGC had been infiltriated by an unknown organization they strike at all SGC bases across the galaxy, and Pegasus Galaxy. Soon the SGC has to be rebuilt and no one can be trusted. The organization calling themselves The Dark Brotherhood is has been known as other secret organizations like The Illuminati, The Trust, and The Knights of Templar. Their leader wears dark robes and wants to restart humanity. 'Season 4:' Season 4 begins the Second Ori Crusade. After the end of Season 3 and the capture of the Furling Base, The Dark Brotherhood Leader activates a long range communication device which contacts their members in the Ori galaxy who took over the void of power left by the Ori's defeat. They called themselves Adrian Ori and pretended to be followers of Adria when in reality they where members of the Dark Brotherhood who won't reveal their real agenda. 'Season 5:' As the Second Ori Crusade comes to a climax the Dark Brotherhood reveal themselves to worship beings that existed before the Ancients and the Ori. They infiltrated societies across a portion of the Galaxy. They plan to use a device to absorb power from the Ancient's plain of existence to power their ancient ships. They plan to use these ships to conquer the galaxy and resurrect this long lost race. 'Stargate Zenith: (SGZ)' A new expedition is put together to explore the Asgard's once home galaxy, the Ida Galaxy. The expedition travels there on the BC-307 Excalibur. Once in the galaxy they encounter trouble and the once dead enemy the replicators is awakened. The show was given 5 seasons. The show premiered after SG-1 Legacy was finished. Stargate Zenith acts partly as a connection between the old stargate shows and the brand new and upcoming Stargate: The Next Generation (working title). Cast: Season 1: MISC. Information Outer Space Treaty and The Outer Defence Pact: The Outer Space Treaty was revised to include International Colonies with weapons to be constructed in other solar systems. It was also decided the International Space Station and Midway Station were to be given defencive capabilities including shields, F-304 and F-306 bays, and rail guns. The treaty was expanded to prohibit the use of alien technology on Earth to only humanitarian or defence from alien invaders. The Outer Defence Pact was formed to insure that the nations with deep space vessels would not attack each other. The pact stated that each nation's deep space vessels were to come to the aid of another when attacked and to work together to defend Earth and perform missions. Category:Stargate Category:Revival Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Atlantis